The Master of Time
'The Master of Time '''are the first–sixth episodes of [[ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 2|the second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who]]''. ''It was publicly released from October 24, 2016 to January 24, 2017. Plot After his regeneration the Doctor's TARDIS is exploding and crashing to the Earth. He passes out from the sudden explusion of radiation he had absorbed and regenerated from. The Doctor re-awakens to find that his hand is glowing. Due to his regeneration trauma, the Doctor unintentionally goes up a hill and falls off it and his body starts acting like his previous incarnations. The Doctor runs into the TARDIS, and manages to stop the TARDIS from exploding. The Doctor then meets the Tenth Doctor and the Twenty-Third Doctor. The Doctor then chooses his outfit, then the Doctors talk to an old human who owns a strange fobwatch, and they say they dream about the Master. The TARDIS lands on Earth, but the old man stays inside, opening the fobwatch and regaining his memories. The Doctor goes in the TARDIS to confront the old man. He then reveals he is the Master. The Master puts the TARDIS in the time vortex, with the Doctor with him. But the Doctor secretly links Ten to the TARDIS when the Master isn't looking. The Doctor then takes out a gun that he left in the suit he was wearing, when he was in his previous incarnation. The Doctor then shoots the time rotor, causing a chain reaction that causes the TARDIS to be set on fire. The TARDIS then emergency lands to where the Tenth Doctor was at... Stonehenge. Ten doesn't see the Doctor and the Master manages to escape in the TARDIS in time to lock the doors and stop the Doctors from getting back in. They go down the secret passage, where Ten tries to seal himself in the Pandorica, to stop the Master from draining his lifespan, Then then uses the protective shield of the Pandorica to stop it from happening. But, the Doctor sees a trap, and pushes everyone in the Pandorica by accident. The Doctor escapes by using a TARDIS key, he then arrives in his newly rebuilt TARDIS. He goes to Stonehenge via Vortex Manipulator to rescue everyone trapped inside. The Doctor gives Ten his Vortex Manipulator and everyone else goes with the Doctor to his TARDIS. The Doctor then links the TARDIS radio to 10. But, it cuts out and is replaced by a mysterious voice saying.. "Your voice is different, but your arrogance is unchanged." Davros then appears on the monitor and the Doctor steps back in horror, thinking he would've been dead by now. Davros then says, "Have you got nothing to say?" The signal then cuts out as fast as the image of Davros appeared. The Master manages to take control over the Doctor's TARDIS and teleports the Doctors and Rose to Earth. The Twenty-Third Doctor, succumbs to his wounds, and regenerates into his next incarnation. Ten also arrives to Earth as well. Ten decides to possibly sacrifice himself to save the Earth from the Master, by taking him out himself. But, before Ten can get there, the Master manipulates time and makes the Doctor get shot by time agents. He struggles to get inside his TARDIS, and lets Rose and the Twenty-Fourth inside. Due to the Doctor being recently regenerated, he doesn't change. But a crack in the Multiverse absorbs most of the regeneration energy. They exit the TARDIS and they see an explosion in the sky from Ten's sacrifice. The Doctor transports Ten to the TARDIS, since he was linked to it and he wakes up on the floor and walks around the console. The Master is left to float in the vacuum of space from centuries, and he develops major brain damage. He is later found by mysterious travellers. The Doctor prepares to leave, but before he goes, he asks Twenty-Four something, "How long do I live?" And he responds with "You have 1 week, so make it last..." Nervous, and looking for a way to calm down, the Doctor translates it from Gallifreyan to Earth years, meaning he has 5 years. He then says, "You will see her soon.." Curious, the Doctor raises an eyebrow and asks if "her" is Rose. He then turns to the hill and sees a mysterious woman, who vanishes in a flash. The Doctor then leaves and flies off for more adventures. Characters * Fourteenth Doctor * Alternate Twenty-Third Doctor * Alternate Twenty-Fourth Doctor * The Master * Tenth Doctor * Rose Tyler Trivia * First appearance of the Tenth Doctor. * First and last appearance of Rose Tyler this series. * First and last appearance of the Alternate Twenty-Three and Twenty-Four. * First appearance of the Fourteenth Doctor's sonic screwdriver. * The first appearance of a regeneration this series. * The first story of the series. Category:Episodes